


Rain Drops And Fire

by SheepShit



Series: The Amazing Superfamily [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: At some point I have to give everyone a hug, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Captain America Teddy Bears Are Adorable, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Somehow, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve “fight me” Rogers, The tags are evolving, This does not necessarily have to be Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Steve Rogers, but i want it to be, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Tony smiled. The thought of Steve was all he needed to get distracted from the burn marks the fire was creating on his now pale skin.His Armani suit had definitely seen better days.





	1. There Is Nothing To Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hope you'll enjoy the story, and feedback is greatly appriciated. English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes!  
> ALSO I FORGOT TO GIVE EVERYONE HUGS ._.

If you questioned Steve's endless pacing for nervousness, he would instantly deny it. He and Tony had been dating for four years now, of course he wasn't nervous! He obviously had no reason too, right? Right?! The blond started tugging at his hair before settling on the old workshop couch. He took the small box out of his pocket. He opened it up gently, looking longingly at the ring. It was made of white gold with a blue sapphire in centre.

The second he saw the ring he knew it was perfect. The sapphire shone a magnificent blue and reminded him of the arc reactor. Steve had told Tony a thousand time that the blue light shining from his chest was beautiful. Tony always denied him, believing he was simply being nice, or supportive about it. With this he could finally prove it.

The thing is, Steve bought this six months ago. Maybe he had stalled a little, but really, how could he not. Ok, so Steve thought the ring looked beautiful, but would Tony think so too?

 Maybe he’d think it looked horrible!

 What if Tony didn't feel ready for marriage yet.

 What if he doesn't want to spend the rest of his reckless life with Steve.

 Does he truly even love Steve?

 The man let out a deep sigh. He was just working himself up. Especially the last statement of his internal breakdown. They had talked about it. Tony had said it a few months into their relationship. He explained it in his own Tony way.

“I love your personality more than your handsome dorito body. That is saying something, cap”

The handsome dorito smiled at the thought. Its Tony, not some stranger. Not Ironman, the hero. Not Anthony Edward Stark, the celebrity. Steve was going to propose to Tony. Tony was his rock after the ice. His distraction. His crush. His closest friend. Tony. A fierce, smol, and strong willed man, with a heart of gold.

It's not like anything would change after the proposal, right? They had lived together since the avengers initiative, and shared a bedroom for four years. The only difference was that they would get a ring each, and have it signed on paper.

They had promised each that they wanted to spend the rest of their life together a long time ago. Every mission still worried them both equally of the other’s recklessness. They still holds hands, and cuddle as often as possible. Steve still buys Tony flowers every friday, and it never fails to make the brunet flustered. Tony has to stand on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend when he isn't wearing shoes with heels, or his ironman suit. Steve drags the smol workaholic to bed when he has been working days without rest, and then aggressively cuddles him until he falls asleep. Sometimes Tony cooks, it's an incredibly rare occurrence but when he does, it's Italian food Clint would marry Tony for. (Yes, Steve was slightly offended).

The point was, Steve loves Tony, and Tony loves Steve. The man with the heavenly blue eyes had absolutely nothing to worry about. The restaurant was one of their personal favourites, and Steve would absolutely nail the proposal speech! ..Yeah, he wasn't that sure, but he was determined to try his very best to not fail.

The soldier got up from the old comfortable couch that smelled of motor oil, sweat, cologne, and Tony, whilst he putt the tiny box back in his pocket. Steve moved towards the elevator only to be stopped by a metal hand/claw tugging at his suit jacket. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Dummy. Steve smiled and pet his head/hand. Dummy made a delighted noise back. Before Steve could leave, Dummy signaled for him to wait and went to go get something. The tall man had a good idea of what.

Recently Steve had taught Dummy, Butterfingers, and You how to draw. He bought some simple crayons to the robots and watched them draw smileys, hearts, houses, and trees.  It looked much of what a small child, or kindergartener would make, and always seemed to create a smile on Steve's face. Sometimes they even drew together with Steve. Steve would draw Tony's face, and Dummy, Butterfingers, and You would draw hearts around it. The billionaire had yet to see it.

When Dummy came back in the room, Steve had to hold back from cooing. Dummy held out a picture he had drawn of his closest family. Tony and Steve. They were drawn simple. A crooked circle each for the head, two blue dots for Steve's eyes, two brown for Tony's, a stick body each, and coloured hair. Tonys hair was brown and wild (like after a long session in the workshop) and Steve's was yellow and calm. (how he normally had it when he read or drew.)

Steve hugged the adorable robot. He had absolutly nothing to worry about.

 

* * *

 

Steve, Food, Alcohol . Steve, Food, Alcohol. Steve, Food, Alcohol.

That was his demands. For surviving a horrible meeting like this, he fucking deserved it! Pepper would probably say he was overreacting, but that was totally not true! Luckily it was only five minutes left before he could leave the building full of annoying people, and go eat some italian meatballs with the cutest meatball he knew. Maybe he just needed Meatball, and meatballs. Meatball doesn't like it when he drinks, and Tony loves his meatball-babe more than boze. More than anything actually. But he would love to eat some meatballs. (both)

Tony came to a conclusion. With a rumbling tummy and hand that wasn't currently occupied by Steve's, he was determined. He wanted Meatball and meatballs for this irritating board meeting. Thankfully, with his thought on meatball/s distracting him, it went relatively quick.

After stepping out of the classic New York building, he felt the cold breeze of the well known November wind.

Suddenly he felt as if he had forgotten something. He just wasn't sure of what. The man shrugged, if he didn't remember it couldn't be too important. It had been snowing all day and it really showed. It looked as if someone had ordered white carpets and placed them everywhere. It was raining too. Not much, really, but enough to make the chill air feel even colder.

With a sigh the brunet started walking. He could take a cab, but the restaurant was only a few minutes away by foot. The meeting had been annoying, and slightly stressfull, it would be nice to take a walk to clear his head. Tony had survived worse, and really a little rain was nothing to worry about.

Two minutes into his walk, the rain and wind had decided to worsen itself. It was now puring with a mixture of snow, ice, and rain. And the small breeze had turned into a strong wind. His suit that costed more than most apartments was soaked.

Yeah, Steve wouldn't let him walk around the restaurant if he was wet and shivering cold. The stubborn shorty huffed. He’s rich, It would easy to just buy a new one for the date! Looking around he spotted a little corner shop to the left, and what he thought might be suits? He probably needed glasses. (Not that he would tell Steve that) Maybe his luck returned? He was soaked, but there they were, suits! Not as good quality or expensive as the Armani suit that dripped ice cold water towards the snowy ground, but it would have to do.

No way he was going to miss a date with Steve because of some fucking rain! The weather made it hard to make out anything arond him, but he was smiling now. Finding solutions to problems, it was how he felt useful. He was closing up to the small shop, almost in reach of the wooden door handle. That's when the plans for the day changed.

A scream could be heard. Someone, most likely a woman, was screaming for help. Tony turned away from his plans for the day, and ran directly towards the screaming.

It was getting louder, and more understandable. A woman was yelling about a boy? A child was “still in the building”, apparently? What building, he wondered. What was happening? He couldn't see shit with the snowy/Rainy wind covering his line of vision. Other than the yells of help, he was clueless. Then he finally got it. It smelled of thick smoke.

Finally he ran around the building corner and realized the source of her distress. This would be fine, he assured himself whilst running towards it. A building was no match for Iron-man! Tony was just about to activate his iron-man suit from his suitcase, when he finally remembered. That's what he had forgotten! Not good, really not good. He had do something! They didn't have time to wait for help. The kid was in there and the building was already falling apart. That wasn't even the worst thing, If the building didn't kill him, the smoke definitely would.

This wouldn't be his first time in a danger zone. A kid, a little boy was still inside. The decision was already taken for him. Fastly, Tony gave the woman his phone, telling her to call the fire department before running into the burning building.


	2. Smoke And Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about the powers of a cap-bear in a burning building.

Steve threw on his only suit jacket and took the elevator to the garage. He checked his wristwatch for the sixth time in two minutes. No, he was not nervous. With a bouquet of vintage pink roses in one hand (Tony’s favourite) and his car keys in the other, he deemed himself as ready as he could get. Steve let out a deep breath. For some reason he couldn't get himself to shake away a heavy feeling that something horrible was going to happen. The man shook his head. It would be fine, It would have to be fine. They would enjoy some food, and then Steve would do it. Steve would ask Tony the big question and pray for a yes. The blond nodded, and got in his car.

* * *

He couldn't breathe properly.

The billionaire hadn't been inside the building for more than a couple of minutes, but it was more than enough. When running head first into the situation he hadn't considered the arc reactor, and how weak his lungs had become from just that. He still would have gone inside, of course. Tony had attempted yelling and screaming after the child, but still hadn't gotten an answer. He had covered about half the building, but the flames were growing a lot bigger than what he was comfortable rescuing a kid from. Soon enough the exit would be blocked, he didn't have much time. Still, he wasn't going to leave the building without at least finding a body. He was still terrified of course, If he was struggling this much, how would the kid be alive. The hero grunted, he couldn't think like that! Tony took a deep breath full of dark toxic smoke and screamed as loud as he could.

Finally, he heard a small shaky voice.

“I-ironman?”

A head popped out from what looked like an old  metal closet. The child was clever. He was covering his mouth with his spider themed, t-shirt. The kid was young, couldn't be more than five or six years old. Relief flooded through Stark. Thank Thor, he is alright!

“The one and only! I suppose you don't mind if we got ourselves out of here?”

The boy was shivering in his thin Iron-man themed pajama pants, holding what looked like some kind of teddy bear in his hand. Tony couldn't really tell from so far away, and it wasn't really important. Normally, he would have loved to stay more patient with the kid, but he really didn't have time for more reassuring snark talk, right now. It was a miracle in itself that he had been able to speak as much, with the horrible smoke stuffing on his already damaged lungs.

“I don’t wanna leave”

The boy went from his slight shiver to hyperventilating, as if suddenly realizing, or remembering something. Tony let out a series of coughs before being able to use his voice roughly. They didn't have time for this. The flames were spreading and soon enough the roof wouldn't hold. Pure determination and will, were the only things that made sure his voice didn't crack.

“Kid, we don't have much time right now, ok? It's not going to be very comfortable here in a couple of minutes, and I think we both could use some fresh air, do you understand?”

The small child shook his head frantically. He was crying now, hiccups mixing into his sobs, whilst he pleaded at Ironman.

“M-My aunty! My aunt and my u-uncle were still here! My uncle was going to help aunty get something, a-and they told me to get o-out! But I-I didn't wanna leave them! W-what if they're still here!”

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

Tony, had no idea what to do. First of, the kids aunt and uncle were most likely dead by now, but he’d thought the same of the kid, and couldn't say it was a safe calculation to take. In the end, he knew he couldn't allow himself to not go looking for them, just in case. The boy seemed like he could fall unconscious with how little breathable air he was getting by hyperventilating. The building was definitely falling apart. The flames were spreading, and Tony was sure they would have to find a new exit by now.

Tony swallowed the beginning of a panic attack and focused. There's were a lot of things he couldn't do, he simply had to start thinking of what was possible to actually do instead. Tony looked around once more, and noticed what the kid was holding. It was a teddy bear like he had thought, but not just an ordinary one, it was a Captain America-teddy bear. The adorableness on that thing rivaled the little boys. Tony shook his head, not the time. Right now, he'd take care of the first problem. Stopping the kid from passing out.

“Hey, I'll go look for your aunt and uncle, ok? But then you gotta promise me something.”

The kid reluctantly nodded, before Tony continued.

“You have to actually get out. Don’t tell me you’ll leave and stay, get out of the toxic and dangerous building. Deal?”

The child seemed very reluctant. After what felt like hours to Tony, the boy easily shook his head before he answered certainly.

“I can’t do it.”

Tony bent down so he could look the boy in the eyes.

“Kid, I'll be fine. I'll go looking for your aunt and uncle, and you'll be outside, safe with family and friends.”

The kid looked at the ground.

“N-no. I-I mean, that too! But I-I won’t make it. I-I can’t make it.”

So small and full of insecurities. Also, respectfully scared. Tony decided he had to get used to people actually being afraid of danger. The bearded man noticed a lot more about the kid when he was this close. Bruises were scattered all over the him. Where the parents doing this, the aunt and uncle, bullies? Not now, he mentally told himself. He was definitely doing a background check on the kid when this was over though.

“What’s your name, kid?”

The kid looked up at Tony, seemingly surprised at the question. 

“Peter”

Tony steadily put a hand on the kids skinny shoulder.

“Do you see that bear you're holding?”

The kid nodded, and lifted the bear a little higher proudly. The kid, or Peter obviously wasn't embarrassed of being a Fan. Tony didn't judge, he was and is one too.

“When I feel like i can’t do something, or I feel scared, I think about him. He's brave and inspire me to do the best I can everyday, because I know he would believe in me. But If thinking about him isn't enough, I hug him. It gives me strength, feels like he's giving me a little of his powers y’know? “

The kid opened his mouth in awe.

“Do you have a Cap bear too!”

Tony genuinely laughed at the young fanboy.

“You could say that. I have a theory about his hugs being superpowered too. Doesn't it make perfect sense? I mean, if he's superpowered, why wouldn't his hugs be?”

Peter looked thoughtful before nodding. Tony then continued.

“Captain America could get out of the building. Hug the bear, and you can do it too. You're a smart kid. You hid where the flames and smoke couldn't get to you, and blocked a lot of the smoke with you amazing t-shirt. I’m sure your epic pants are the reason though. You just didn't want to ruin the little Ironmen by dirtying or burning them. Am I right, or am I Ironman?”

The boy started laughing before hugging the bear and nodding. 

“I can do it.”

Tony smiled and nodded back.

“Of course you can. I said so, and I'm always right”

Peter giggled before suddenly turning serious.

“And you’ll look for aunt May and uncle Ben”

Tony nodded again before saying sincerely.

“I'll do my very best” 

Peter clutched his Teddy Bear before pushing it to Tony's hands

“You're Ironman, but I made everything harder for you by stalling and being nervous, and you have to find them without the suit, so it's super hard. So Maybe if you hug Cap, you'll have powers too!”

Tony giggled before hugging the bear. His boyfriend wouldn't let him out of sight for the foreseeing future, Tony was sure of it. Steve was probably worried too, they had promised to meet a while ago, he seriously wished he had his phone, or at least a watch.

“It's fine kid, everyone gets nervous, and right now, you have every reason to be. Now,  take that Cap-bear and get yourself out of this place. Be brave, but stay smart, ok? Be yourself, and you’ll make it just fine.”

Tony's tone spoke no argument and had no uncertainty. Tony knew the kid was intelligent, he knew the kid would take the right decisions, and he knew the kid would be ok. Some firemen would probably meet Peter on the way out. It didn't make Tony less anxious though. Peter nodded and gripped at his tiny Captain America bear. Then he promptly hugged Tony, and ran of. Tony’s smiled, but his feature fastly turned serious as he started running the opposite direction. He was not going to let the kid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to editing all the chapters after they are postet, so I apologize for the mistakes that probably are hidden around in the fic :b


	3. Re-united with the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony let out a hoarse snicker, it had been a long time since he'd been *hiding in the closet*
> 
> Sorry

Steve had been waiting for 19 minutes. Surely Tony would have called him by now, he never turned his phone of at meetings. On the contrary, he was always at least a little late, but never like this. He usually called Steve and told him. He ALWAYS called Steve and told him. Worry was building up in Steve's chest. The blond shook his head. He has the suit, Steve had to remind himself. He would be fine, right? Steve took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It's been 21 minutes, he was totally allowed to get worried now.  Quickly he dialed Tony's number and took a deep breath before calling. Finally, after four beeps, it was answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

Someone, NOT TONY, spoke into the expensive device. For a moment the soldier was confused. Did he call the wrong number? Luckily, before he got to open his mouth and apologize for calling “the wrong person”, she continued talking.

 

“Is this Steve Rogers? The only thing the caller ID says is *Capsicle*, but I assume it’s you..”

 

She seemed distant, like she was occupied. Simultaneously he heard sirens and people speaking loudly in the background. Is she an assistant, a businesswoman, someone from the meeting? Whatever she was, she had Tony's phone, and Tony never let anyone touch his phone. The man loved his phone more than he loved Steve (Not really). Either way, the bad feeling he had been afraid of all day, grew.

 

“Yes, miss. Can I ask what you are doing with Mr. Stark's phone?”  


His voice was harder than steel and It was more of a command than question, but it would have to do. Something was happening, something dangerous. Something that made Tony unable to call Steve and explain. The super soldier felt like breaking something, beating someone up, taking down anyone that dared to hurt his boyfriend. The man shook his head. Not the time. Maybe he was just paranoid and overreacting. Instead he started tapping a rhythm with his foot, praying that Tony had just lost his phone and was looking for it, whilst this lady randomly just found it or something like that.

 

“Sir, Mr. Stark ran into a burning and collapsing building half an hour ago to save my nephew.  He threw his phone at me and told me to call the fire department before he left. I did. Right now my boy is outside and safe because to him, but he’s still inside. The fire department are discussing if they’ll go after him or not. My nephew just told me he is doing this without his armor. My nephew asked him to locate me and my husband, but he would have no idea we’re already safe. I'm so sorry,  Mr. Rogers.

 

The women's dialogue was  stressed words, mixed with fast and unsteady breathing. Steve attempted to not panic. Tony is strong willed, and smart, knows basic physical training, is the most stubborn person Steve has ever met, he’s not someone to underrate.

But this is smoke, this is bad air, what about Tony’s lungs that are barely working. And there are flames, think of Tony's skin melting and burning, And the building is collapsing, picture Tony laying in the bottom of a burnt down house. And, and this is so not ok. This is not fine. Tony is not safe, Tony is in danger, Tony might get himself killed trying to protect someone else that apparently aren't even there.

 

Before he knew it, Steve was leaving the warm, and cozy restaurant, dropping his lovely roses in the process and running out towards the rain.

 

“Where.”

 

Steve commanded into his phone, before locating his car and jumping in. The woman told him the address with a now slightly calmer voice.

For a moment, Steve considered the possibilities of what could happen. Of what was happening. Of what could have happened before he even got the call. What if Tony was already dead?

No, that wasn't acceptable, and that was not something he would consider.

 

Quickly he thanked the woman, luckily the situation was very close to the restaurant. Only about a minute drive-if you broke all traffic laws like Captain America was currently doing. Meaning, he had 60 second, give or take, to calm down. Nothing would get done in pure panic and stress. Steve took a deep breath before calling Sam. He was amazing at getting Steve to not, well panic. Getting more people to help in this situation, would not be good. If the building had been burning for half an hour, it wouldn't holdt much more. Maybe, Falcon would know more about this. After all, he was more used to the rescuing kinds of missions than Steve. The soldier took another deep breath.

 

“What have you gotten yourself into Tony”

 

\------------------------------------

 

Tony didn't know how long he'd been in there. What he did know however, (or, he was pretty sure of it at least), was that the kids parents must have gotten themselves out of there. He had been looking everywhere he was able to get to, but still hadn't seen any other people. They were either outside, or dead. Now, if the billionaire himself didn't want to end up as his second suggestion, he'd have to be fast. At this point the brunet was barely able to move, and had been breathing in smoke through his thin shirt, for longer than he thought he would be able to in the first place. Parts of the old house were collapsing around him, as he searched for a way out in the blinding smoke.

 

The man was coughed and choked as he tried to use the wall for support, this however was not his greatest idea.  Tony quickly retrieved his arm, and scanned the burnt mark covering the insides of his hand. Ouch! Ok, he was definitely not doing that again. Tony took a look around. What way was out? The smoke had covered everything, and he could honestly just close his eyes at this point, because it would be no different! The hero stressed as he stopped looking for an exit, and started looking for something to cover himself so he wouldn't get hit by falling debris. Oh, how much he would give for Steve’s shield right now, or you know, just not being in this situation at all.  The man used his hands to blindly look for something solid to use as a makeshift shield, or something hard to maybe break a window if he found one. Finally his non-burnt hand found something solid, the metal closet from earlier.

Tony let out a hoarse snicker, it had been a long time since he'd been *hiding in the closet*. Bad jokes aside, he got in and closed the door in front of him. He just needed time to think, and a place to hide until the building wasn't falling so dramatically fast around him. Destructive sounds could be heard loudly in the background and Tony felt uncomfortably warm. The closet was really small, even for a relatively short man like Tony. The burn mark, especially the ones on his hand pricked and hurt. Ok, he said as the building was falling apart around his tiny safespace. What happens now?


	4. A lame way to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and people are stressed. Don’t you worry though, trust in Steve “fight me” rogers!

The 6`2 blond jumped out of the vehicle in a fast, yet graceful manner. The soldier barely managed to control himself as he took in the situation around him. It was dark out, but bright flames lighted up the area, yet burned down what used to be a families home. Steve's hands hadn't stopped shaking since he’d gotten the news about Tony. He was done with sitting in the car thinking about what could happen, or had happened to his lover.

The man started walking towards the fire. Every step was filled with purpose and determination, not stopping for anyone- or so he thought. A little boy, had to be younger than six, grabbed at his dress pants. His eyes were red, like he’d been crying non-stop. The adult was about to gently push the boy away, and tell him that this wasn’t the time, something in that manner at least. But, stopped when he looked, really looked into the boys eyes. Sadness, guilt, desperation and determination showed in the chocolate brown eyes.

“This is my fault, but I can help!”

New tears started running down the little boy's face. He shook his head, his hands were shaking, but the grip he had on his cap-bear was tight. He swallowed quickly before continuing.

“We were in my room on the second floor when he saved me. It’s one of the only places not entirely ruined already. Take the second door to the left to get there, he might use my metal closet to hide!”

Steve looked down at the boy and nodded. A quick “Thank you, kid” fell out of his mouth as he speeded towards the location given. Judging by the look of the building, mostly everything would be burnt down and on fire by now, but that was far from something that would stop Steve Rogers from getting to Tony Stark. The smoke was thick and the likelihood of Tony finding the child’s bedroom blinded and choking wasn't a guarantee, but Steve was counting on it. If it be by luck, mistake or skill, Tony Stark (and hopefully soon to be Rogers) had to be alive! The super soldier reached towards the door that was somehow still standing. Hope was built up in his chest as he reached out towards the door handle.   
Suddenly, his hope was to be crushed.

A loud crash disturbed the yelling and sirens in the background. Right then, all he could hear was the sound of destruction. The sound of the building finally falling apart. The sound of someone, a firefighter, dragging him away from a piece of falling wreckage on the last second before he would have gotten crushed. Crushed, hurt, injured. Tony.

Steve felt numb. All the yelling and voices in the background had gotten so very quiet. There were no conversation, no yelling, just sirens. Everything was still until a horrified scream pierced through his over sensitive ears. The little boy. The child that still believed his favourite hero would be fine. Steve didn't feel anything, couldn't comprehend. This obviously wasn't happening. This obviously wasn't real. This obviously couldn't happen.

Tony, his closest friend since Bucky. Tony, his light in the end of the tunnel. Tony, his boyfriend he had planned on proposing to tonight. Tony, his man he had hoped to spend the rest of his life with. Tony his man he had dreamed about starting a family with. Tony.

* * *

 

Cold raindrops fell towards the dirty pavement making a muffled drumming noise in the process. The smell of icy rain mixed with smoke filled the air. He used the last of his strength on trying to get up of the ground.   
The brunet hands bloody, filthy with soot, and shaking. The warm red liquid a perfect contrast to the stark white snow. The failed attempts only seemed to drain the man of what little energy he had left.   
Why did he have to get up so soon. He couldn't remember. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment he would know. The snow was soft and didn't feel too cold with the strange warmth floating around him, surrounding him. Like a warm embrace shielding him from all his problems, all his insecurities, all his worries. It felt almost as good as Steve's hugs. Tony smiled. The thought of Steve was all he needed to get distracted from the burn marks the fire was creating on his now pale skin.   
His Armani suit had definitely seen better days.

* * *

 

Someone was talking to him, but he couldn't be bothered to focus on what they were saying. The building had fallen apart. The building that was filled with smoke and lighted up with fire had fallen apart, whilst Tony was in it. The hope he had built up in his chest had taken one hell of a beating, and realistically he knew the chances of his love surviving something like this was small. But that didn't mean he would simply give up. Tony was alive. Tony was alive until someone could prove him otherwise. Suddenly his line of vision was occupied by the same firefighter that had saved him.

Brown and friendly eyes filled with concern scanned him. Most likely looking for injuries. His dark skinned hand carefully held onto his. His pale, shaking and cold hand a contrast to the dark, warm and calm hand of his. The man took calm and long breaths, and Steve couldn't do anything else than follow his lead. It was instinctual. Though, Steve was still in shock, in denial. Tony was fine. Tony was fine. Tony was fi-.  
“You need to stay calm, Captain Rogers.”

Steve was getting dizzier and everything was getting fuzzier. Maybe he did get hit by the falling debris? Huh, the man had said to stay calm? There's no time to stay calm, the soldier thought. Tony, Tony was still there! Still in the wreckage, still in danger, and here he was, *The super soldier* just sitting. Steve *fight me* Rogers staying put for the one he loved! No, no, no!

“Um, Captain America, sir! I-I wouldn't do that-!”

The young man was trying to hold him still, but Steve was having none of it. He easily pushed passed the firefighter with a little bit of his enchanted strength and started running.   
He was jumping over debris, sometimes just running straight through pieces of the building. Fuck having a plan. Fuck patience, he needed Tony.

* * *

Tony was at the edge of unconsciousness. The man couldn't really think straight, or well that was mostly Steves fault. A stubborn part of him wanted to get up, whilst the rest wanted a giant powernap. Why was he this tired, and why would he get up from the warmth? He felt so comfortable! The injured man had no idea what was going on. Did he fall asleep after pulling a few couple of all-nighters in the lab again? If so, why would he get up. Ok, he thought, as he tried taking in the landscape around him without actually opening his eyes. The inventors head felt like Steve had hit him with his shield and someone had roasted his skin with his own gauntlets. Not only that, but he couldn't even seem to breath. Why, he though. He simply couldn't focus, and it wasn't before minutes he came to the conclusion that he might have hit his head on something. Maybe it was about time to open his eyes and look around, the confused man thought.

The second he opened his eyes, he regretted it. His golden eyes stung as smoke hit against them. Tony closed his eyes once again. The choking, the non breathing, it was because of the smoke! The inventors thought process continued to come back to him. Warmth, the stinging, its was fire, he was burning. The hero's eyes shot open again. It hurt, but this time he kept his unfocused eyes, open. Sleeping the pain and confusion away was tempting, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t, because if there was one thing he had to live on for, it was Steve, and the man of his dreams was still alive, still fine, and currently not burning. Honestly, this would be a lame way to go for the flamboyant man, way too common. He would want to die because of the unbreathable atmosphere in space, or maybe pranking some angry asgardian. The inventor wasn’t much sure, just not this, and not just yet!

It was then, when Tony was about to start the process of making his body move itself, he heard a yell. No, not just any yell. Concussed and hurt he still recognizes the panicked and worried voice of his amazing Steve.

“TONY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for mistakes in grammar and shit! Yes, I’m aware there is probably a lot, but I really wanted to post this and get something out. Idk, it’s christmas soon enough and this is what I have to give :b I’ll post the next chapter when I can (I have to actually start on it first though) The next chapter is most likely the last and I’m editing this fic when it’s finished, till then you’re just gonna have to survive with my crap (sorry). (Its also 03:24AM so yes)


	5. Rogers And Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a hypocrite in the best way, because he knows.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!

Steve was here, Tony wasn't sure how, he wasn't sure when, but he was here. He wanted to yell back. He needed to know if this was happening, if he had gotten lucky yet again, or if he hit his head so hard he started imagining his lovers voice. Tony desperately wished to know if everything was going to be ok, if Steve even wanted to continue being with him when he yet again managed to almost kill himself. They'd had plenty of fights on the subject, and Tony felt like he never managed to be the boyfriend his man deserved. Still, he urged to be closer to Steve, if that even was him. The brunet was desperate and determined, so much so, that he managed to push himself up on unsteady feet. 

Tony grabbed onto a steady looking piece of something grey to support himself and immediately regretted it. Fuck! He thought, when the literally flaming hot metal burned his hand. His eyes was spread wide in surprise and shock, it bloody hurt! Tony nodded his head and shook his hand profusely. He needed to wake up and focus for this. The inventor stared at the piece of metal as some of the mental cobwebs burned itself to dust. It's the second time he burns himself on that! He gave the piece of what was most likely steel, a look. Tony made himself take a thin and shallow breath as he started waking up a little more. Steve's voice hasn't been very loud which meant he would most likely be some distant away from Tony, meaning the brunet would have to signalize back to the blond.

“Steve!”

His voice wasn't too loud, and half of it was a cough, but it would have to do. Steve didn't have super hearing for nothing. Tony heard distant thumping and running as he looked around with a small smile on his face. Steve was on his way, and there was no one he trusted more than Steve. Tony glanced around himself, there was fire everywhere and so he started calmly trying to figure out how to move without getting too close. A solution came to mind and Tony started moving, until he got rudely interrupted by a hysterical Captain America, no scratch that, a hysterical Steve Rogers. 

“Tony!”

Steve was right there. Steve was dirty, and full of scratches and burnt marks, but there he was, looking ready to strangles actual flames with his own flesh hands. Despite the situation, Tony smiled. Steve, didn't exactly smile back though, rather he had that pitched look of worry forming. The billionaire realized, if he looked half as bad as he felt, his boyfriend had every right to feel worried. 

The smaller man was shivering and sweating at the same time. He was dizzy, and felt nauseous, but Steve was right there! Once more, he prepared to move. The man took a deep breath, and was ready to make a run for it, right through the flames. Luckily, he was yet again interrupted.

“Tony, wait!”

Steve, all supersoldier muscles, came running through the flames himself instead. He ran up to Tony. The both of them now surrounded by broken parts of what was once a family home. The man with the baby blue eyes, bent down and picked up his boyfriend, bridal style. It seemed for once Tony didn't protest on being carried, this actually worried Steve more. They shared a much needed kiss as the soldier covered Tony's smaller body with as much of his arms and shoulders as he possibly could. Then, he ran as fast as he could, through the fire, and towards the others.

“That's not fair,” Tony finally spoke, his voice husky and raw.  
“You tell me to stop, but then run through fire yourself. Twice.” 

He seemed to use a lot of energy on making the sentence and saying it. Tony let out a few harsh and painful sounding coughs, and Steve sendt him a worried look. Finally when Tony was able to breathe again, Steve answered with concerned eyes, and a small smile.

“Super Soldier, super healing.” He simply stated.  
The genius sent him a rather weak glare.

“One, you still get hurt and feel actual pain. Two, you can't pull the super soldier card, every time you get hurt.” Tony was more careful with his voice as he answered, keeping it lower, and using more time to form the words.  
“Also, I’m currently in no condition to scream at you for those burnt marks and cuts, and so I want you to know that we’re having a discussion about that.”

Steve simply smiled as he answered.  
“There is nothing to talk about” with a wink. Tony sent him a dark look, which only resolved in Steve wiping his smile of and sending Tony a serious look of his own.

“Like you have a leg to stand on, literally. You ran into a burning building situation, without the suit, alone. You have more burnt marks than me, more cuts than me, and you probably have a concussion with how difficult it is for you to talk, and how your pupils are dilating.” Steve's *eyebrows of disapproval* showed themselves and Tony looked away as he answered.

“There was a kid Steve, I couldn't leave a kid. A...And I thought...I thought I had the suit with me at first. And well, funny story, I managed to forget it at the most boring meeting ever, anyways.” Tony let his eyes wander up from the ground and towards the heavenly blue eyes of his lover. “I’m sorry Steve..I know..I know you probably worried, and-” The blond interrupted the brunet with a another kiss.

“I know, I completely get it. You know I would do the same, and I love you for it, that doesn't mean I wont be angry and worried every time.” Steve smiled lovingly down at well, his lover.  
“Also..” Steve looked up into the distance.

“What?” Tony answered. One eyebrow arched up in curiosity. Steve looked at the golden eyes of his currently, simply boyfriend.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about when we get to the hospital- No! Don't give me that face! We are going to the hospital!” Tony gave an adorable pout that Steve was sure if he pointed out, the inventor would object to. 

The thing is, Steve had really been thinking about proposing for a long time. This evening just made everything more clear. If something happened to him, or God forbid Tony, he’d forever regret to never marrying him. To never give Tony his ring when he could. So, yes maybe a hospital isn't the best place to do it. Maybe it's a tiny bit strange to do it right after Tony got hurt and injured. But really, the only thing Steve truly cared about was the approval of one man. Anthony Edward Stark. Or maybe, just maybe, Anthony Edward Stark Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
